Hellsing: Moonlight Chronicles
by Nightstalker1988
Summary: This is a crossover between Hellsing and Tsukihime, I suck at summarys so read and review, pairing AxS, not AlucardxSeras. Currently on hold.


Disclaimer: I don't own Both Hellsing and Tsukihime

Hellsing: Moonlight Chronicles

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Tsukihime. So please don't sue me.

A\N - Seras background and past will be changed in this fic. Her father was an agent of Hellsing that died two years ago, and Seras is now 17.Also her father, have found her in his doorsteps.

She also joined Hellsing to honour her father and so she wasn't bitten by Alucard meaning that she isn't a Nosferatu or Alucard's fledgling. This change in her background is needed for my story. I'll try to keep the characters as themselves as possible. This is both Anime and Manga based. This is my first Fanfic so please review; flames are welcome as long as they are constructive.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Telepathy**_"

"**SOUNDS**"

Chapter One

* * *

It was a cold October night, there was a weary silence in the outskirts of the small village of Cheddar. Seras Victoria a young agent of the Hellsing Organization, was on a small hill in the outskirts of Cheddar, in front of her was the "Freak" responsible for the villagers death, but Seras was keeping her azure eyes on the woman behind him, she had red eyes which obviously means she isn't human, but she had this look of innocence like a little child. Seras knew that looks were deceiving because she watched this women turn dozens of ghouls to shreds with ease.

(_FLASHBACK_)

"_It was a mission just like many others_"-Thought Seras, a Freak dressed as a catholic priest attacked the local villagers, she was sent there to deal with him, Pip and the Wild Geese will be with her, it's the first mission of the mercenary group and she is supposed to assist them.

"I don't have any luck"- Sighted Seras – "Alucard and Major Ferguson were dealing with a case in the outskirts of London, and here she was with a bunch of mercenary's and their perverted captain." There were no incidents during the trip, as Seras hold back from shooting Pip, do to him constantly looking at her with lust in is eyes.

Upon arrival the Wild Geese went to search for potential survivals and destroy any ghoul that they encounter.

Seras was searching for the Freak when she found him at the top of a hill waiting for her.

"Who are you?"- Asked the Freak. "I'm an assassin sent to deal with trash like you! "- Seras said.

"An assassin, are you sane?" – The Freak said laughing – "You can't defeat me Hellsing dog." And with a snap of is fingers dozens of ghouls appeared from no where.

"So you are one of Roa's lackeys?"- Said a woman's voice from some where behind the Freak.

"Who's there, show yourself?"

She step out of the shadows. "Who I'm doesn't matter, since you work for Roa, that makes us enemy's!"

"That's enough kill them, kill them both now!"- Screamed the Freak.

Seras draw her SIG 556 HOLO She fired her rifle at the closest ghouls, while the unknown woman just ripped the ghouls to pieces with her bare hands, but she noticed that the woman's eyes had turned golden. The Freak just stared terrified as the two woman destroyed is army of ghouls quickly and easily, and then only he was left in the middle of the two enemy's.

(_END FLASHBACK)_

"Where is Roa hidden?"--"Do you expect me to tell you, just go to hell!"--"Well since you are not talking I can finish my job"- And with that said Seras shot the Freak vampire in the heart, the Freak didn't have time to think before he was a pile of dust! In that moment Pip and is men show up. "Mission accomplished there were no survivors, and all ghouls have been destroyed"--"Roger that, return to the APC, were leaving!"-"What's your name?" - "Arcueid Brunestud!"

"Very well, I'm Seras Victoria from the Hellsing Organization, you must come with us, so we can talk about this Roa character." No one noticed the person that was hidden by the trees. "Arcueid Brunestud, we meet again and this time I shall defeat you!"-Said this unknown person to no one.

* * *

Who's this mystery character, well we shall see in the next chapter.

Once again please review.


End file.
